From Forgotten, to the Strongest
by percyfan01
Summary: Everything is going great until Percy gets a new half brother who is set to ruining his life, so what does he do? read to find out fist fanfic please no flames PercyXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, sorry for some short and long chapters, I'm still new at this so bare with me, Disclaimer, I do not own PJO no matter how many times I try to steal it.**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were making sand castles on the beach when I dug up something black. "Hey Annabeth come here." I said with a little shock. "What is it?" Annabeth asked. "It's a medium sized black box." I said a little confused "Where'd u get it?" Annabeth asked curiously "I just dug it up." I said plainly.

Annabeths POV

I walked over there and found Percy holding a medium sized black box. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know." Percy said. "I'll put it in my cabin since my cabins practically empty." Percy stated with a smile. Percy and I went over to our cabins and said good night.

Percy's POV

I set the black box on my dresser and fell asleep. I woke up around 2:00 a.m. to a loud beeping sound. I got up and went to see what was beeping, then I saw it, the box glowing a dark red and then a number appeared on the box. 10, 9, 8, 7, … it's counting down? , 6, 5, 4, I picked up the box and threw it across the cabin and started running to the door 3, 2, almost there 1, I finally made it to the door but it was too late.

Annabeths POV

I woke to an explosion. I could hear campers running out of their cabins to see what happened. I got dressed and walked outside then I saw it, one of the cabins blew up. I got closer and realized it was the Poseidon cabin wait, THE POSEIDON CABIN? I ran over there as fast as I could and tried to find Percy I had tears running down my cheek. "He's gone" said Michael yew from the Apollo cabin. "No, no he can't be he has to be here somewhere." I said with tears in my eyes "I'm sorry Annabeth, he's gone." Michael said walking away. Tears were running down my cheeks now. I couldn't believe it; he was gone for good this time.

Percy's POV

I woke up deep in the Atlantic Ocean. But how did I get here? All I remember is beeping then I woke up here. I swam to shore and saw I was all the way in North Carolina, I found an abandon car in the parking lot so I got in and started driving, Ok I know what you're thinking, why is a 10 year old driving a car? Well I don't know..." I finally made it to long island 5 days later. I was surprised I made it here at all.

Annabeths POV

A lot has changed sense Percy's death the Poseidon cabin was rebuilt and we burned Percy's burial shroud I've sat on the beach every night praying to the gods to return Percy. Grover's sat on half blood hill waiting for Percy to finally return, but so far its hopeless, it's been quiet at camp sense he passed on.

Percy's POV

I stopped in front of half blood hill and started walking up when I saw Grover chewing on a tin can half heartedly (grovers a satyr) "Hey Grover you enjoying that tin can?" I asked with a smile. "Hey Percy, I'm just a little depressed about Percy's death." He said mournfully "Hey where's Annabeth?" I asked remembering I wanted to see her. "She's over on the beach." Grover said. "Wait PERCY!" "Oh now you notice?" I asked with a chuckle as he tackled me into a hug. "Yea where have you been? Your cabin exploded and we couldn't find you." Grover yelled. "I was in the Atlantic for some reason." I said still confused about what happened. "Well I'm off to get Annabeth." I said walking to the beach. I walked to the beach to find Annabeth crying, "hey Annabeth?" I said sitting down next to her. "Be quiet Percy I'm trying to forget about Percy." She said with tears in her eyes. "Ok so I'm not Percy?" I asked playfully while chuckling

Annabeths POV

I was sitting there crying when I hear a voice I look up and rub my eyes. I didn't think it was possible but I called, "Percy?" "Yea?" asked the voice. I got up and ran at him and gave him the biggest hug ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I still do not own the PJO series**

I was walking around the beach when I saw my step brother Tyler (I hate him so much) making out with a blonde chick. I just walked away knowing how good love feels. "I love you so much Annabeth." Tyler said. Wait am I hearing things? I asked myself. I walked a little closer and heard the girl say "I love you so much Tyler but you can't tell Percy, ok?"I heard her say then kissed him again. I was furious I walked over there and punched Tyler square in the face. "YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRL FRIEND?" I asked/ yelled. GOOD YOU CAN HAVE HER. I screamed, running to my cabin.

Annabeths POV

I was making out with Tyler when he said "I love you Annabeth." "I love you to Tyler but you can't tell Percy ok?" I asked kissing him again. Then Percy came over here and punched Tyler square in the face and said "YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH MY GIRL FRIEND? GOOD YOU CAN HAVE HER." He screamed. "Percy please, I love you." I said with tears running down my cheek. "NO YOU DON'T, YOU MADE OUT WITH MY HALF BROTHER WHO YOU KNOW I HATE." Percy yelled. "Please Percy, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" "NO!" Percy screamed and ran away.

Percys POV

I can't believe Annabeth would cheat on me, at least today can't get any worse. Boy was I wrong. The Olympians were here for some reason. I was walking up to dinner. When I got there I sat down at the Poseidon table then my dad stood up and said "let's make a toast to Tyler, my new favorite son, for saving a son of Zeus." I stood up and walked away. I got to my cabin and packed everything. I walked up the hill and turned around for one last look at the place I once called home. Then I walked down and walked to my mom's apartment, but when I got there it wasn't there. There was just rubble so I walked away to find a place to stay.

Chapter 4, the new life

1 week later still Percy's POV

I've been living in an ally for a week now I was about to stab a rat when a black vortex opened up and out walked a man. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am chaos, creator of the universe and the void." "I am the strongest being in the universe." He said "What do you want with me then?" I asked with a little fear in my voice. "I want you to be my personal assassin." Chaos said. "Why do you want me?" I asked with shock. "Your world is gone, you have nothing to lose do you?" Chaos said with a grin. I grinned and said ok lets go. (**A/N: all the demigods from the 2****nd**** titan war were made immortal, including Tyler) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the PJO series**

500 years later still Percy's POV

I had just completed a mission when my watch beeped signaling I have a message, "yes?" "I have another mission for you, Meet me at base ASAP." chaos said. "Roger that sir." I walked over to my ship and was greeted by Bob my computer. "Another successful mission sir?" Bob asked with a bored but respectful tone. "Yea, set course to base, Bob?" I asked yawning. "Ok setting course sir." Bob announced. I walked to my bed in the ship and passed out from exhaustion. I was woken up by Bob telling me we are at base. I got up and walked to chaos's office. I walked in and saw chaos sitting on his throne. I saluted him and sat down. "Why do you need me sir?" I asked with respect. "Gaea is rising and the gods need help." Chaos said with a serious face. "You have to be joking, you know I hate it there they betrayed me." I said with bitterness. "I know. That's why you don't have to reveal you're self but you have to go." Chaos said firmly.

Chapter 5 the new allies

Up on Olympus Annabeth's POV

The gods and demigods were all together for the annual meeting of Percy's disappearance. Ok everyone calm down Zeus said as he walked in. I was sitting in my spot depressed about Percy's disappearance and I knew it was my all my fault. Does anyone have any leads on my son Percy? Poseidon asked with a little hope in his eyes. When everyone shook their heads Poseidon looked depressed too. Ok now for more important news Zeus said. WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THEN PERCY RIGHT NOW. I snapped. I know your sad Annabeth but Gaea is rising and she's helping all the titans escape their prisons. Zeus said with a scared look. So you're saying all the titans have escaped and Gaea is fully awake? My mother Athena said. Yes. Zeus said. All of a sudden a black portal opened up in the middle of the room and a man walked out, he was about 5 foot 8 and he was skinny. Who are you Zeus demanded. I am chaos creator of the universe and the most powerful being in the whole universe. Chaos said. Every one bowed down except for Tyler. What are you doing here? Tyler demanded. That is no way to talk to him Hermes warned. I have come to offer you my help against Gaea and the titans. Chaos announced. Thank you lord Chaos. Zeus said. I will send my warriors called the Soldiers of Chaos they will be lead by the 2nd most powerful being in the world, my personal assassin, then a whole lot of questions filled the room like WHAT MAKES THEM SO SPEACIAL and WE CAN PROBABLY KILL YOUR TROOPS EASILY. SILENCE! Chaos yelled. Everyone fell silent. Each one of my soldiers can take down a titan and a god and be victorious but my assassin can take all the gods and titans and still be victorious. All the gods looked scared now and so did the demigods. They will be here in 30 minutes. I have already made them a cabin to stay in so no need to build one. With that another black portal opened up and chaos disappeared.

25 minutes later Annabeth's POV

I walked over to my cabin and freshened up so I wouldn't look bad for the arrival of the S.O.C (Soldiers of Chaos) I walked out of the shower and threw on an orange camp half-blood T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I looked at my watch and saw it's been 5 minutes. I quickly walked outside and saw a ship landing at the base of the hill. By now all the campers were watching. After it landed 30 soldiers walked out with 2 people in the front of them. Once they were out one of the guys up front clicked a button. Then out of nowhere it disappeared and standing behind it were at least 4,460 monsters and 2 Titans with Gaea the Titans were Kronos Krios. And Atlas we were too busy watching that we didn't realize we were being tied up from the roots in the ground until the campers started falling down every one was on the floor except the S.O.C. Hey why didn't you tie up the new campers Connor from the Hermes cabin asked. "Because everyone knows new campers don't know how to fight." Gaea stated calmly. "So you're scared of us." Connor asked again. This really set her off Cause the monsters started charging then the leader yelled CHARGE and the soldiers started charging when the monsters and the soldiers met there were clanks of metal hitting metal or in this case sword hitting sword, in about 3 minutes later all the monsters were gone, only dust lying where they were killed. This isn't over yet Gaea yelled as they disappeared. The soldiers walked back, they hadn't even broken a sweat from that fight. They walked over and introduced themselves. Where's the leader? I asked. He's on his way now he should get here by tomorrow. The Cpt. Stated as they walked to their new cabin. I walked around for a little bit then I went to my cabin and went to bed seeing how its 12:34 am. The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock, the assassin should be here in an hour or so. I hoped in the shower and put on basketball shorts and a camp half blood shirt and walked outside I did my regular activities until it was time for the assassin to show.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the PJO series**

Alpha's POV (Percy)

I was awakened by bob that we have entered earth's atmosphere I buckled up as we entered the atmosphere.

10 minutes later

I saw camp half blood up ahead. The ship landed and I got out. I had black camouflage on and a hood with a mask covering my mouth so they could only see my eyes. (He can still talk normal they just can't see his mouth) I am Alpha, chaos's personal assassin. I will train you guys to fight. Are there any questions? One hand went up it was the almighty Tyler. (Sarcasm) What's your question? "Why are you training us if we can beat you easily?" He asked with his famous, I'm better then you smirk. "Would you like to fight me now?" I asked with evil in my voice. "You're on." He said with his ego voice. As soon as he pulled his sword out, I had him on the floor with my dagger to his throat. "That's why I'm training you." I stated turning around." Instead of giving up Tyler charged at me and swung right at my head. I teleported behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "That's what you get for having a huge ego." I thought to myself. That night I sat on the beach. I stared off at the dark blue ocean when I felt hands on my shoulders. I didn't jump because I already knew who it was. I turned around and kissed her on the lips. I pulled away to look into the silvery yellow eyes of Artemis.

Artemis's POV

I looked at Percy with sympathy. He was the first man I have ever admired. And the first man to be heartbroken from a maiden. I put my hands on his shoulders and he turned around and kissed me on the lips. I never wanted this moment to end, but sadly it did. He pulled back and stared into my eyes as I stared into his deep black eyes. I remember when we first started dating.

Flash Back.

I was walking around in the forest when I heard a deep sob. I looked around and saw Percy crying on the beach. I walked over there and sat down next to him. He looked at me then back at the ocean. I was tempted to kiss him for some reason. I have to have a word with Aphrodite when I'm done here. I thought to myself. I stared out at the ocean and the moon. I turned to Percy and said. "You know the moon pulls the tides?" I asked. I got closer to him and I could tell I was about to do something I would regret, but I didn't care. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Instead of him pulling back he got closer and kissed back. This would be a perfect night I thought to myself.

Flash back end

Percy's POV

I pulled Artemis down next to me and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't realize how late it was until Artemis let out a soft, cute, snore. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her cabin and set her down on one of the beds, tucked her in, then kissed her on the forehead. I walked out of her cabin and quietly went to mine, thinking everybody would be asleep. Wrong. They were running around, and drawing on the faces of the people who fell asleep. They didn't even know I was here. I quietly turned into a huge hellhound and growled. All of them stopped in their tracks and pulled out their weapons. I laughed as they tried to hit me. I turned back into my human form and they quickly put their weapons down and saluted me. "Now that's the respect I wanted." I said laughing at their shocked faces. I took a picture and sent it to Chaos. In return, I could hear him laughing hysterically in my mind. "All of you get some sleep; we have to train the weaklings in the morning." I said as they all went to sleep with a smirk on their faces.

The next morning I lined the soldiers up and brought them to breakfast. When we walked into the pavilion all eyes were on us. "What are you looking at!" I commanded as I looked one of the campers in the eye. The camper and the rest of the campers quickly looked away from us. A few of the soldiers snickered while I gave them a shut up or ill prank you hard look. A few of them just snickered more. I rolled my eyes and took my spot next to one of soldiers. After breakfast was a pretty normal day until it came to training. Let's just say, the campers were bringing out their ego side. I walked into the arena as my men surrounded the inside of the arena. "QUIET!" I shouted as everyone grew quiet. "I AM GOING TO LET YOU PICK YOUR PARTNERS TO TRAIN WITH." I shouted as all the campers quickly chose another camper. "OK YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SWORD FIGHT UNTILL YOUR PARTNER FALLS, FIRST UP IS YOU TWO." I said pointing at two of the campers. The campers nodded eagerly and got into the arena and into a fighting stance. "READY, SET, FIGHT!" I shouted watching as the campers fought. It was all going well until it was Tyler and Marks turn. I watched as they tried to literally kill each other. I looked at my men who were saying in silence to just let them kill each other. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked in between them and grabbed their weapons and threw them on the floor. "THERE IS TO BE NO KILLING WHATS SO EVER!" I shouted at them. I watched as Tyler thought he was secretly picking up his sword and swinging at my neck. I lifted my arm and stopped it and quickly punched him hard in the gut. "If you were smart, which you aren't, you wouldn't try and kill or hurt me." I whisper to him as I knocked him out.

Ok readers, I need OC's so if you would like to have a OC in this story, please leave me a comment with the following information. Name Nickname Age Appearance Personality History Likes Dislikes Other Please leave a comment with the above, first person will be one of the main characters. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, this is going to be a short chapter, warning in advance, I will try to update once or twice a week, my bro and I do a computer switch off every 3 days so… anyways I will introduce the OC's I have so far so hope you like.**

**I do not own PJO, I wish I did, but I don't think stealing it would get it written so... on with the show I mean story.**

Alpha's POV after the training

I walked out of the Arena being followed by 2 of my Lt's,Alvina and Alexander, aka Alex and Alvy, I made it to the meeting room inside our cabin and motioned them to the meeting room. When we got in there, I sat down and motioned for them to sit, "Ok Alvy, you are in charge of group 1 Alex your 2, Capture the flag is coming in a week and we need to plan our strategies so we can win, although I think we can show up half asleep with no armor and still win." I said as I chuckled at the last part. "Ok the plans are, Alvy, take team 1 and, two archers straight through, they expect flanks so it will be less guarded, have your archers hide in trees near you so they can pick off targets, NO killing, no matter how tempting it gets. Alex, take team 2 and spread out near the flag, put archers in the trees and some gunners on the ground to knock them out, and again, no killing, is that understood?" I asked as I looked at them. "Yes sir!" they both said in unison. "Good," I said as I became my old fun self. "Now go train the soldiers in their respected teams so we can get this done and over with." I said as I saluted them and sent them out. I almost fell on the floor laughing at Alvy's expression when she passed the Aphrodite cabin. I watched as she took out her sword, Fear, and carve something that looked kind of cool yet scary in the floor. After that I walked into my room to see a waiting Artemis **(this is for you** **Creature of the Night XP) **I locked the door and walked over to her, I watched as she slowly removed her cloths and started pulling mine off. **(I'm going to time skip so I can keep it T)** I put my cloths back on and lay down next to Artemis. I cuddled her till she dozed off on my chest, making me fall asleep with her.

Alex's POV

Alvy and I hid at the window, videotaping all of it then running off when they fell asleep, we gathered the troops into the Rec room and set the video tape up to where it play's it on the TV, then we purposely turned the volume up to wake the two up. **(Sorry for short POV, I'm trying to put both in)**

Alvy's POV

I feel so bad about invading Alpha's privacy but this is so worth it, I slowly opened their door a crack and had Alex turn up the volume, everyone sat down and started it, after about 2 minutes of it 13 people stepped out because they didn't want to see the "love" those 2 were doing. After about 5 minutes Alpha and Artemis stormed out here to see what was going on and they were as red as a tomato when they saw what we were watching, when they came out a lot of the troops ran out laughing trying to get away before he saw who they were. Alpha quickly went over the TV and broke the video camera and went back to his room to think of punishments.

**Darn cliff hanger, I need ideas for punishments, oh and from here on out, people who leave the best comments will get a dedication, I'm doing this every chapter so… start commenting :) , here are the OC's I have so far.**

name: Alvina  
meaning:"Beloved by All"  
nickname: alvy  
age: 13  
gender: Female  
godly parent: Ares  
appearance: has brown Black hair with red and violet highlights eyes: sky eyes change like the sky kinda little tanish height:5"6"  
personality: tough and shyish sweet with friends  
wears: ripped jeans and shorts over sized shirts or girl shirts and Vans and Nikes  
history: her mom died when she was 5 she ran away from the orphanage and made it to CHB and was claimed by Ares and was made fun of by her half siblings for being scared when she first came they did not let her eat with them or hang with them ran away at 7 and swore never to show fear and was found by chaos when she was at boot camp for stealing and terrorizing people for revenge on her half sibling out on other people dying at age 11  
likes: the color red dogs fighting and her sword "fear"  
dislikes: the dark pink and skirts and dresses

….

Alex  
17  
gender: Male  
godly parent: Athena  
Appearance: tall Asian-American at 5'10" has a California tan and has a martial artist build. Wears "Jedi" robes  
Personality: his personality is like teddy Roosevelt, athletic and has a short temper when people pick on him or his friend, like Roosevelt backs things up with military might, Alex backs things up with pure power of his judo and wins Chun martial arts.  
History: he never made it to camp chaos recruited my because of his strategic mind. his father died when hellhounds attacked their home so he had been living off the street. his mother is Athena but she did not help him like she did with Annabeth.  
Likes: to try new martial artist and strategies in order to help chaos. he likes Chinese and Mexican foods. He reads a lot of military history in order to learn from their mistakes.  
Dislikes: people who say things Behind people's backs, and bullies  
Other: has a spring loaded knife in his right gauntlet. And like Tyson's spear in sea of monsters, his staff has three buttons one: spear tip, two: breaks into three section staff with hooks on both ends, three: explosive tip. in order to change back to staff just twist the handle on one end.

**Thank you i-am-here-but-you-dont-know-it and** **Sun Zu son of Athena for your amazing OC's Iwill try to update soon, so if I don't, I probably got eaten by a monster, if that happens, then… well I don't know so Bye my amazing readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Sun Zu son of Athena for being supportive and getting me to continue and your 2 comments. So hope you guys like,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**

Artemis' POV

We were sleeping when we heard loud noises in the rec room, Alpha and I walked out of his room and walked to the rec room, we were as red as tomatoes when we saw what they were watching, I just stood there embarrassed as people ran out, Alpha stormed over to the TV and broke the video camera, then he walked over to me and we went back to his room to discuss punishments, "I think we should make the men wear whatever the Aphrodite cabin thinks up for them and they have to wear it during capture the flag, and the Women should go to the Ares cabin and wash all their armor and cloths." Alpha said with an evil smirk.

Alpha's POV

I walked out of the room as Artemis Teleported back to Olympus. I walked to the Men's hallway (a hall way full of doors for guys) I called them all out and told them their punishment, I then told Alex to follow me as I went into the Girls Hallway and called them out and told them their punishments, then I sent them to their worst nightmares. **(Time skip to CTF) **I gathered the troops from their punishments, the guys looked liked girls and the girls smelled like guys. "I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED YOUR PUNISHMENTS." I said loud so everyone could hear. "Ok here's the plan, we have squad 1 going for the flag and squad 2 defending, the best part though, for me, is you have to stay in what your wearing.. You can add armor though, so, hope you enjoy CTF" I said laughing a little. I watched as the soldiers groaned and walked away to get their armor. I then walked to the pavilion and waited for my soldiers to come from the cabin. When they arrived we went through instructions and then sent them off to play. I flew up and watched from the sky to make sure no one cheats.

Alvy's POV

I lead my squad to our side and waited. When the conch blew we charged quietly onto the enemy side. I had my archers climb the trees and tell us when to stop, or when to get ready, and when to shoot for us, I quietly lead my squad into the open where the campers kept their flag, I had 2 people recon around the perimeter and sent 3 people to get the flag, we easily got the flag when the 2 people who did recon came out with 4 knocked out guards. "Did you really have to knock them out?" I asked whining. "Sorry ma'am, I got a little carried away." The soldier on the left said. I smiled and lead them back.

Alex's POV

After the boring thing Alpha held, that I wasn't listening to, I lead my squad to our position and hid them in bushes and trees, I stood there, making it look like we only had one guard, and I pretended to sleep. About 2 minutes after the conch blew signaling start I heard 6 people coming, "wow, he's asleep, this is easier than I thought." One of the campers said as he reached for the flag. Without opening my eyes I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, knocking him out on the floor, I then opened my eyes to see the others already knocked out and my squad chuckling quietly in the bushes. I laughed a little and put thumbs up to signal good job. After 6 more minutes the other squad appeared with the flag, looking kind of bored. I high fived Alvy and walked back to the pavilion with them.

Alpha's POV

I watched as my team won, it wasn't a surprise we won though; they looked kind of bored yet happy when they approached. "Great job" I said as I brought out a small cake to celebrate their victory. After the small party I sent everyone to bed so they wouldn't be tired in the morning. I walked around for a little bit and then went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to shouting and explosions. I quickly ran out to see my soldiers ready to go. I lead them to the hill to see about 20,000 monsters there. The worst part was, Chaos was leading them.

**Oh dang, what's going to happen next? If you can guess on comments I'll give you any part in this story, or ill just recognize you in my story, so, hope you liked :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry readers, this will be a short chapter, I need Ideas, What do you guys/girls want in this story? First 6 people to post an Idea will get it in this story.**

**I do not own PJO**

Alpha's POV

I watched in horror as the army of thousands walk half way up the hill, but what scared me the most was that Chaos was leading them. "I thought you were on our side" I said with confusion. "Why would I ever work with you weaklings?" Chaos said with an evil smirk. I readied my soldiers into a line and waited, and waited, and waited, finally I said the words that would change our lives. "CHARGE!" everyone charged into battle, the soldiers easily defeated 2/3 of them, while I took care of chaos, I waited for the massive army to die before I started, I waited 5 minutes before my men lined back up. "You will fall now!" Chaos said as he charged. I was about to hit him when a blinding light appeared and out stepped, chaos? Now I was totally confused, I watched as chaos stepped out and killed the other chaos with one touch. "What is going on here?" I asked as chaos walked over to me. "Apparently the titans can make costumes of me." Chaos said as he smiled. I smiled back and checked the damage, all there was, was dust where the ugly creatures used to be. I sent the troops to their rooms to debrief as I walked and talked with chaos.

Alvy's POV

I lead the Women to their rooms and got in bed to sleep, I dreamed of very strange and girly things, like makeup and bunnies and puppies and pink… This is scarier then battling Chaos. I thought to myself. I woke up an hour later to find I was in an all pink room, wearing pink shirt, pink pants and I think pink undergarments. I walked around to find no door. I was officially scared, I found a cup of water and drank it, only to find out it was spiked with a pill to make me lose control of my muscles. "This will be Hell" I thought as I fell to the floor.

**I hope you liked, its short I know, if you give me Ideas then I will make the chapters longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter may be short; I just woke up so, hope for the best  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own PJO series**

Alex's POV

After the battle I lead the men back to their rooms and took a nap, I woke up later and went to the girls hallway to get Alvy but she wasn't there, I went to her bunkmate and asked if she had seen her. "Nope, she went to take a nap then when I walked back in, she wasn't there." Her bunkmate said as she pushed me out so she can change then sleep. I walked into the woods to see if she was working on something of hers, I was walking around when I tripped on something big. I quickly got up and pulled out my knife. When I saw that it was 2 campers I put it away and helped them up. "Who are you?" the female asked as she rubbed her side. "I am Alex, Lieutenant of the Soldiers of Chaos, who are you?" I asked as I pulled my knife out and started playing with it. "I am Thalia, This is Nico." The female named Thalia said. I lead them back to camp then went off to find Alpha.

Alpha's POV

I was walking towards the cabin when Alex came out of nowhere, "I can't find Alvy." Alex stated "Did you check the forest?" I asked knowing that she liked the forest. "Yea, I didn't find her but I tripped over 2 people, I think their names were Thalia and Nico." Alex said looking at me. I smiled a little, knowing exactly what they were doing. "I will check to see if chaos could help us find her." I said as I teleported myself to his office. I walked in and sat down at his desk, apparently he knew I was coming because there was a whoopee cushion on the chair. I chuckled as I moved it onto his chair and sat down. When he walked in he sat down to hear a huge fart, I started laughing hysterically. When I calmed down I looked at him to see he had an evil grin. "This will not be pretty" I thought to myself "so what brings you here Alpha?" chaos asked trying to look serious. "Alex reported that Alvy has gone missing." I said as I looked at him. "Ah yes, she got visited by Aphrodite last night." Chaos said laughing. "So why and why didn't you stop her?" I asked with confusion. "I was about to, but I thought it would be good for Aphrodite to have some fun for once. I smiled a little then teleported back to Alex, "its ok, Chaos knows, what happened so we don't need to worry." I said laughing a little "ok then?" Alex said as he walked off.

Alvy's POV

I woke up in some kind of bed with bars, I couldn't move, I tried lifting my head up, only to be able to see what I was wearing, I was wearing a pink shirt, pink shorts and something that looked like a diaper, I was officially in something worse than hell. I was about to send out an S.O.S when Aphrodite walked in and picked me up like I weighed nothing. "Why the hell are you doing this to me? I yelled/asked her. "Well, I got bored with my children so Ares said I could soften you up a bit, so what better way than treating you like my baby," and with that, she set me on a changing table and changed me.

**Sorry if you hate this, my cousin gave me this idea from his story, I don't really like it but it was the only funny part in his story that I was willing to put, so if you hate it… suck it up because I'm too lazy to change it. Anyways I got a new OC thanks to 8855622G for his/her wonderful OC**

Name: Gwendolyn Louise Ann  
Nicknames: Gwen and ozzy  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Gwen is 5'4" any somewhat skinny. She is mildly muscled. Her skin is an olive tone. She has dark brown thick hair that falls to the bottom of her shoulder blades. But her hair is always in messy bun tied with a bandana. Her bandana always matches her outfit. She has innocent baby blue eyes. She also wears glasses, and refuses contacts  
Personality. Gwen is a major tomboy. She vowed against dating after her heart was broken twice, being cheated on. She does not want to join the hunters though, because she would have to leave all her friends, which are mostly guys. Gwen is studious and smart. She doesn't like makeup at all and also refuses to wear dresses and skirts, unless it's a special occasion. Gwen can be shy if you don't know her, but outgoing and fun if you do. Gwen is a matchmaker, but not crazy about it like her siblings. Gwen is a klutz and loses things easily. But in battle she never messes up.  
History: Gwen grew up in an orphanage. The girls were all snobby, hence her hanging out with guys all the time and being a tomboy. She grew up skateboarding and playing video games. She was adopted when she was eight, and forced into a ladies academy. She was the troublemaker, even though she had some of the best grades. Her adoptive family pulled her out of the academy when she was ten and moved the family to New York. Did I mention before that she lived in Australia? Well she did, and has a thick accent, giving her the nickname 'ozzy'. She came to camp when she was eleven and became a year rounder, since she hated her adoptive family.  
Like: Gaming, reading, skateboarding, archery, rock climbing, and swimming.  
Dislikes: Board games, watching TV, makeup, dresses, skirts, dating, and flirting  
Godly parent: Aphrodite.  
Other:  
-motto. True beauty is natural. You don't need boyfriends to be happy. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Touch me and I'll kill you  
- friends. Any boy who doesn't want to date her and is nice, and girls who are like her (manor tomboys)  
- birthday. March 27 1997


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry readers, this will be a very short chapter, my family is going out of town so I'm stuck with my grandma, my brother and I have computer days so I,m not home for mine, so I will update when I can, so, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not nor will I ever kill Rick Riordan, there for, I don't own the PJO series **

Alpha's POV

I was walking around when all of a sudden Alvy appeared in front of me, she was covered in golden Ichor. I looked at her for a minute, then I started laughing, I don't know why, maybe the thought of what Alvy probably did to Aphrodite. "Why are you laughing?" she asked looking a little pale but with a glare. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of what Aphrodite did to deserve her face rearranged." I said with a smirk. After that she walked away quietly laughing. I was walking around for a few minutes when I felt something bad about to happen, I ran to the hill to see over 100,000 monsters surrounding the streets and the hill, it was being lead by Kronos. I blew the conch horn then pulled out my sword. My men and I were about to charge when there was a bright light. When it disappeared Chaos was standing there, I pointed behind him because his back was to the hill. All there was now was golden dust and Kronos standing there shocked. I charged him as chaos left, I slash dodged slash move. I had him beaten, I watched as he got up, he put his scythe down and said something very fast in ancient Greece, and before I knew it, I was a 6 year old, and I was not at camp, I was in Ireland. "How the Hades did I get here?" I asked myself as I walked around. I went to the library and looked up what Kronos did to me, it turns out, he used the last of his power and made me young, so in other words, he killed himself to make me little forever. I grabbed a drachma from my and was about to throw it into a rainbow when someone on a bike came by and snatched it from me. I was Tired, Hungry, and Lost. I walked around before I found a garden, but it seemed sacred, I walked into it and fell asleep.

1,000,000 years later

Alex's POV

We were all immortal, chaos has faded and we have been searching the earth to find the person who has been missing for more than 10 millennia. He was once our leader and he is the new Chaos, today was the day that the search will be canceled and we will stay at Camp Half Blood for until we find Alpha.

**Well, I know the answer to this but I must ask anyways, should I continue the story?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No**

**I will check, if I get 5-10 people say yes, then I will, if 5-10 say no then I will end it, so review, hope you liked the short chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, so, I will not continue… oh wait, wrong thing, I WILL CONTINUE this chapter will be short though because I just went boating, who knew driving a boat that's going 11 knots is tiring, and I'm 12 so... Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer, I died and went to Hades, but he sent me back to say I do not own the PJO series**

Alpha's POV

I woke up what felt like a few seconds. Everything looked the same, so I walked around for a bit until I found a teleportation device? I looked at it then at a newspaper, it's been 1,000,000 years? I got in the device and teleported myself to America, apparently Fate got bored with me because I landed in the woods, I walked for a bit until I stepped on a trap and the next thing I knew, I was upside down hanging from my ankle, after an hour of dangling I was seeing black spots, then a group of girls came from nowhere holding bows, "Artemis." I sighed to myself. I watched as the cut me down and dragged me to their camp, apparently a 6 year old in the woods is not common for them because they tied me up and kept their bows pointed at me. I sat there uncomfortable until Artemis came out of her tent and stared at me. "Kill him." She said and walked away. I got up and ran as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast because I was still tied up. I made it deep into the woods when I found a bush that looked familiar, I went to it and saw a S.O.C emergency Flare, I picked it up and set it off.

Darren's POV

I was helping Alex and Alvy lead small groups around the world when a lost S.O.C Flare was activated, we teleported there only to see a 6 year old standing there. I laughed a little and took it away from him, "this is for big kids and for emergencies, it is not a little kid toy." I said to him.

Alvy's POV

Alex, Darren and I were walking around when one of the lost S.O.C Flares was activated, we quickly teleported there to see a 6 year old boy holding it. "Aw he looks so cute." I whispered to Alex who just smirked at me. I was about to approach when Darren took it away from him and gave him a small yet boring lecture on it. I was about to walk over there again when the little kid Punched Darren in the face then knocked him out in under 20 seconds. He then turned into Alpha?

Alex's POV

I watched Darren get beat up by a little kid and started laughing hysterically, I was laughing so hard until the little kid turned into Alpha? I stopped laughing and quickly bowed, as did Alvy. "Where have you been Alpha? You've been missing for 1,000,000 years and now you decide to come back?" I asked looking at him, he only smirked and nodded.

Alpha's POV

I knocked Darren out when Chaos's spiritual voice came into my head. "Percy, you are the new chaos, protect the universe and make sure the world goes to peace, oh and, you can turn back into yourself too." He said then left my mind. I turned back into myself only to see both of them bowing to me. "Where have you been Alpha? You've been missing for 1,000,000 years and now you decide to come back?" Alex asked me, all I did was smile and nod.

**Hope you guys like, again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'd like to thank Jenn008 for telling me to update on every chapter, that really motivated me, I would also like to thank Greenblue22 and StephOTH23 for their wonderful OC's**

…**..Greenblue22's….**

Name: Darren sea storms

nickname: storms

age: 17

godly parent: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades

appearance: teal and silver Nike shirt that says just do it Oklahoma thunder snap back that's teal and silver beats head phones that is teal and silver. teal and silver Nike basket ball shorts on top of that is white cargoes shorts teal and silver Nike elite socks. teal and silver hyper dunk plus basket ball shoes teal and silver g and teal shads. a silver and teal charm necklace with a trident, thunderbolt, and helmet charms on it when you pull them of they turn to what you see..last a silver and teal iPhone 4s/3 foot sword made of oceanic titan, imperil gold, Stygian iron, and celestial bronze.

Personality: nice person, kind heart, smart person

history: when Percy was on first mission he fond me and learned i was his half brother/cousin and took me to chaos and i became Percy apprentices.

Likes: swimming, canoeing, surfing, flying, grave yards, and good people

dislikes: evil people

girl friend: Athena

…..StephOTH23's….

Name: Stephanie Kathleen O'Brien  
Nickname: Steph, And Leprechaun.  
Godly Parent: Poseidon  
Looks: Naturally stormy blue eyes that change color with her mood. She has Ringlety brown hair to the bottom of her rib cage. Tallish about 5"8, and she is very pretty.  
Personality: Feisty with a quick temper, intelligent, good at coming up with imaginative insults, sarcastic, funny, light hearted, mischievous, prankster, confident, adventurous, loyal, trustworthy and kind.  
Wears: Has a quirky vintage look. Fan of wayfarer sunglasses and levi denim jackets. Generally high waisted suede shorts with a tie up vintage bandeau crop top and red wayfarers, and doc marten boots. Has a nose piercing and belly button piercing.  
Other: Was happy living with her mother until Aphrodite got pissed because one of the gods said she was prettier than her. because of this Aphrodite made Steph's mum fall in love with a complete tool who abused both her and her mother . She ran away from home and was recruited by chaos.

**Again thank you, sorry to Gwen for not adding her OC yet, I will ad her next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok readers, I am sorry to say this but this will be another short chapter, please, if any of you have any ideas no matter what it is, put it in comments and ill add it, and to my OC people, if you leave an idea, I'll do it in your POV, I'm confused on who POV I should do so, hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I now own the PJO series, that's what makes me sad because I don't.**

Alpha's POV

I sat down on a nearby log and thought of all the things I could do, I could not follow the ancient laws because I'm a different chaos, I could, wait, I changed into my 6 year old form and smiled, people wouldn't think a 6 year old would be chaos "guys, you can't tell anyone I'm me, I can change a lot of things by being young, then they won't know who the new chaos is." I said. "Ok" they all said in unison. I hid my power senses so the gods couldn't sense me and walked to CHB, when I got there and walked in through the front, people who were walking around came to me, "are you ok little one?" some girl from the Apollo cabin asked. I just nodded and walked to a rock and waited for someone to show me around. "Remember, you have to act your age, maybe you could claim yourself as a son of Apollo so I can keep in act, but now I just need a name." I thought to myself. I was still thinking when this tall girl stood in front of me, she seemed friendly she bent down to where she was looking at me eye to eye. "Who are you?" I asked in my little kid voice. "I am Rebecca daughter of Apollo, and you?" "I'm uh, I'm Stevie son of I don't know." I said looking at her "how old are you little one?" she asked with a smile. "I'm 6." I said holding up 6 fingers. "How old are you?" I asked looking at her. 'I'm 15." She said smiling. "You're pretty." I said smiling, "aw thank you." She said giving me a hug then picking me up, "let's start the tour." She said as she carried me away. After about an hour of the tour she showed me the cabins. "What's this cabin?" I asked going up to the door and knocking on it. "Don't do that!" she yelled coming up to me and quickly pulling me away into the Apollo cabin. "Why?" I asked looking "scared" "those are the Soldiers of Chaos, they are very scary ok?" she asked looking at me. I gave her a hug, shaking, faking being scared. "It's ok; they're not going to hurt you." She said picking me up and rocking me in her arms. I was about to walk out when I decided to claim myself. "You're my half brother." She said as I put the glowing stuff over my head. She came to me and picked me up and put me on a bed, "this is your new bed,"I'll be on the top bunk if you need anything." She said as she climbed up the bunk. The next morning I got up before everyone and went inside the chaos cabin, I went into the guy hallway and woke them all up, and then I went to the girl hallway and woke them all up. "Why is there a little kid in here?" asked one of the guys. "Now am I little?" I asked turning into my normal form. "No sir." He said quickly getting at attention. "That's what I thought." I said going back to my 6 year old form. "I woke you all up because I was bored, so you can go back to sleep." I said laughing as they threw their small pillows at me. I went to the Apollo cabin and went back to sleep.

**Sorry guys, this is a 1 person POV, I don't have any ideas so, post some so I can make the chapters longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been very busy and I'm running out of Ideas, so please, if you have one, it doesn't matter how dumb you think it is, please just send it to me and I will add it, well, enough of my boring begs, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I was hit by a bus and sent to Olympus, only to be shoved back down so I do not own the PJO series, if that makes sense.**

Alpha's POV

I woke up the Next morning hanging upside down in the chaos cabin. "What the heck am I doing here?" I asked myself. I looked around to see Alvy, Alex, Darren, Steph and Gwen starring at me. **(Tell me if I forgot your name or if I got any names wrong)** "What are you looking at?" I asked smirking. "Oh nothing, you just look weird hanging upside down." Gwen said laughing. "Why am I upside down?" I asked. "Don't ask us, the girls did it." Darren and Alex said in a somewhat unison. "Ok, then the boys gets to decide the girl's punishment, only if u 2 gets me down." I said with a smirk knowing they would do it. And I was right, two seconds later I was on the floor. I got up and sent the guys off to pick a punishment for the girls. I stuck my tongue out at the 3 girls then walked outside. I went into the forest and sat down near the lake. I was sitting there for what felt like minutes when I heard a twig snap, I quickly jumped up and pulled out my twin daggers, only to see Artemis standing there, forgetting that I was in my six year old form I ran and hugged her. "GET OFF ME BOY!" Artemis yelled kicking me in the face and sending me into a tree. I slowly got up, allowing that to leave marks so I wouldn't look suspicious. "How do you not recognize me?" I asked as I slowly limped away. Only seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder, deciding to make her guilty of what she did, "Please don't hurt me." I said scared and crying, I made myself shake so she would think she did something bad, which she did. Not knowing what to do Artemis gave me a hug and held me in her arms, I kissed her on the lips, right as she was about to kill me, I turned back into myself. "PERCY! "Shhhh don't yell that." ALPHA! "Its chaos now. " I said smiling. "Percy, I have something to tell you. I'm not a virgin anymore, when we did it, it was the best time of my life, but I have to tell you something, it could be good or bad, Percy I'm"

**What? Please continue I want to know what happens, is she a big purple dinosaur? Oh wait I'm the one who knows… guys please leave ideas if you want quicker updates. Hope you liked.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you readers for your wonderful reviews, but please, if you want more give me ideas; this will be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series**

Alpha's POV

"Alpha, I have something to tell you." Artemis said with a tear in her eye. "What is it Arty?" I asked wiping her tear away. "I'm... I'm a big purple dinosaur on steroids." She said chuckling a little. "OH MY GODS, REALLY?" I asked with a shock expression. "No, I'm pregnant." Artemis said laughing. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked looking at her already round belly. "I'm nine months as of today." Artemis said kissing me. "We have to tell everyone." I said "your right." Artemis said smiling. We teleported ourselves to the throne room on Olympus and waited for everyone to stop talking, once that happened, they all stared at Artemis confusingly. "Well, everyone, I have good news, I'm pregnant." Artemis said. At first nothing happened, then everyone started cheering, Aphrodite squealed and gave Artemis a huge hug. After all that we teleported ourselves to camp and told everyone, then we went to sleep.

3 weeks later, Alpha's POV

I woke up the next morning to see Artemis was in a lot of pain, I summoned Apollo to take a look at her. "What's wrong?" I asked Apollo "she's about to have her baby." Apollo said smiling. "Ok on the count of 3, push. 1. 2. 3 push!" Apollo said as he caught the baby and cut the cord. "It's a…

**Cliff Hanger, I need a boy name and a girl name.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys I am very very, very sorry for not updating, school started so I have been very busy, and I'm running out of ideas, please give me ideas, or I can't update.**

**Disclaimer: since I have not finished school yet, I do not own the PJO series.**

Alpha's POV

"It's a Girl!" Apollo announced as he cleaned her off "what are we going to name her?" Artemis asked looking at me. "Let's name her Luna." I said smiling and holding the baby. "we should have her grow up as normal as possible, we can have her stay with my mom **( A/N she stumbled apron the fountain of youth on her vacation to Florida and now she's immortal.) **"That's a great idea" Artemis said kissing me. We teleported to my mom's place and knocked on the door, as soon as my mom answered the door she looked at me and gave me a gigantic hug and welcomed us in. "what brings you guys here?" my mom asked sitting down across from us on the couch. "We want you to have our baby until she's 16." Artemis said handing her Luna. "Please take great care of her." I said as we teleported out

**I am so sorry for the very short chapter, but I thought I might as well update even a little then not at all, I am holding a contest. The first person to Post a comment that says "ME!" gets to write the next chapter. So if you want to write, then comment. Peace out, next update will maybe be this weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up readers, sorry for the very late chapter I am so sorry, I hope this epic chapter makes up for it, I give all story credit to **Leonard Church814 **Please read his stories, they are amazing. If I have forgotten to put your OC please PM me ASAP so I can add it. Next update will come soon, sorry again for making you wait.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the PJO series and I did not steal that person's wallet; I just borrowed it without his permission.**

Mrs. Jackson POV  
I stare into the child's eyes .He has Percy's eyes and Artemis' hair and lovingly smiles. I can't help but not smile, she's beautiful. I heard some steps coming from the stairs and saw Paul; he saw the baby and had a confused look on his face.  
"Who's that?"  
"I'll give you one hint: I'm a grandmother now!"

"Really, Percy?"

"Yes!"  
"With who?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"Lay it on me."  
"The goddess, Artemis"  
He spit out the coffee he just drank, a good old spit take."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, Percy and Artemis asked me to watch over her until she's 16."

"Wow."

I came to hug him, and we collided then we looked at the little baby in my arms.  
"For some reason I feel like I should call her Luna."  
"I think that's Artemis, Sally."

"Oh."

Alpha's POV  
As soon as we got out of my mother's house, Artemis kissed me very heatedly and we fell down, until she started taking off my shirt.  
1 hour later  
I lay there as Artemis had made a bed appear so we can lie on, she snuggled her head under my neck and was happy, and I grinned as Artemis opened her eyes to see me watching her.  
"Per-Alpha, I wanted to say, I love you. No matter whom what are anything is going to separate us, cause I love you like nothing else."  
She moved in closer for another full on kiss, and I gladly obliged.  
"I love you to Artemis, not even Gaea will stop this love, no one or nothing."

Epsilon POV **(coming from LC814 me I'm the one who made this, anyone who gets the reference PM me, Leonard Church814)  
**"I love you to Artemis, not even Gaea will stop this love, no one or nothing."  
I had very wide eyes; Alpha was surly in love with Artemis. But to hear it from them is different, so I made sure to leave very quietly. After about 3 minutes of walking me finally made it to this retched camp, ugh these people were pathetic. To call themselves heroes was the biggest understatement there could ever be. I walked off to the Archery range as I lay waste to any other pathetic demigod around. My archery was unmatched, Chaos himself said it was a honor teaching me, I really didn't care all I cared about were my friends, now they were fighting some monster that I couldn't help because they ditched me. As I lay waste to everyone around me I get tired and head to the top of the Chaos cabin, my black and red hooded robes indicated me 3rd in command. I climbed to the top of the tower and rested on my perch. Toes on the ground heel in the air and hands on my thighs. Ever since my parents died, things...got out of control, first there were all the monsters attacking me, and all the running and being starved. I finally gave up when  
10 Dracaena had me in a corner. That's when Alpha came to save the day, he was strikingly handsome with a tanned face and-what am I thinking he loves Artemis. Not some tomboy girl who barely knew her family just that they were demigods, my mother from Apollo my granddad and Ares and my father a Hephaestus. They all benefited me with the mastery of a sword bow & arrow crossbow knife mace throwing knives and stealth, ok maybe that last one came by me training but all the others were true.

"Alpha.*sigh*"

That damn goddess had to get in the way; I was going to tell him. But when she came up it was thrown out the trash. I then started to sniffle, and then it turned in to a hard crying 'Why was it so hard to just ask?' I thought to myself. It was about a few minutes later I fell asleep crying.

"Why?"

And then I passed out dreaming a world without that damn goddess.  
*line break*  
Epsilon dream state  
It looked midsummer, and I was relaxing on a beach. Out of nowhere I felt a hand rub my shoulders and turned to see Alpha.  
"Well hello, Alpha."  
"Jasmine how many times do I have to tell you, it's Percy."?

"Whatever."

I chuckled as Percy pulled me into a tight hug.  
"I love you Percy."  
"I love you to Jasmine."  
He cupped my chin, reeled me in and kissed me. I didn't want to stop.

**I did pretty awesome huh? If it was Rated M I would have made it a lot longer. Here's the character bio, I hope you're not going to say you did this.  
...Leonard Church814's...  
Name: Jasmine O'Conner**

Nickname: Epsilon

Age: Same as Percy  
Godly parent: Apollo Ares & Hephaestus  
Appearance: Caucasian black and red robes (AC brotherhood robes, Forli black robes and Florentine crimson cape) very faded blue eyes (epsilon color RVB S10) hair (came out of nowhere) and I Phone the impale sword notched conquered crossbow bow and arrows plate armor Parachute and all upgrades (in AC:B)  
Personality: Nice caring strategic stealthy smart Tom boy (when not wearing robes) patient  
History: Grandfather Mother & Father died in a fire, leaving me on the streets for a good 2 years Percy found me and recruited me to S.O.S  
Likes: Reading swimming practicing dogs cats octane rock singing & viewpoints  
Dislikes: Girly things in general haiku (Yeah I know!) Dracaena (personal) & Snakes  
Other: Secretly loves Percy hates Artemis (obviously) & keeps to herself when able to.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for long wait, my computer hates me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series

(This chapter was made by**Leonard Church814)**

Alpha POV  
After my little session with Artemis she left, because of thing's that require her attention. So I went to the camp made sure I looked like a little kid and walked around the camp, a few Aphrodite girls came and pinch/kiss my cheeks, let's just say they had no mercy. After that I saw Epsilon talking with some of the other S.O.C or would it be S.O.P since I'm chaos now...hmmm I don't care.  
Epsilon POV  
When I woke up, it was dusk and I saw the shining red across the sky. I jumped off and went towards my quarters; there I stripped off my robes armor and weapons 'til I was nothing then just a pair of faded cobalt panties and bra. I put on a shirt that was a little more my size which also had a three day's grace logo on it and I put on some faded short's that were way to small but managed to fit all the way up to my thigh. I can't help but cry that damn Artemis, me and Alpha would've been together if she wasn't here. I wish she was DEAD! Tears came out my eyes and I just fell onto my bed.

Alpha's POV  
I was walking down the hallway, just wondering not going anywhere in particular. That's when I heard crying, who would be crying? I stepped up to the door, it was Epsilon's

Epsilon POV

I heard the door open and in came Alpha, but he was still older.  
"Jasmine are you alright?"  
I didn't look at him; he walked forward and put an arm around my shoulder. Oh how I wanted him!  
"Jasmine, what's wrong?"  
I had it.  
"ARTEMIS ISNT WHATS WRONG, ALPHA IS!"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU, NOW THAT **ING GODDESS COMES AND TAKES YOU I HAD IT, I LOVE YOU ALPHA & NOBODY ELSE!"

"J-Jasmine-"

"NO, I WANT YOU WITHOUT THE **ING GODDESS, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MINE NOT HER'S!"  
He must've noticed my tears caused he looked even sadder. I made a quick move for him and kissed him making him fall on my bed with me on top of him. He then tried to push me off, but I put my hands around his neck and held on. Then I heard a gasp.

"Percy?"It was Artemis; Percy got the better of me and pushed me off.

"Artemis-"

"NO! Go on...having a child with you was wrong."She flashed out and Percy gave me a dead serious look and ran off to find Artemis.

Well, sorry for the slow updates my computer won't work to well.

(Well computer works now, sorry for the very long wait, I could of sworn I posted this awhile ago)


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a very, very, very, very, long time since I updated, but only 2 people have given me ideas, you guys need to help, I've been very busy, and I can't think of new things anymore, so if you want an update, give me what you think it should be like and I can work on it from there, This chapter was made by **** u/4135618/ThatGuyDownTheStreet3**** this is all his work, again, I can't think of ideas right now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and never will.

Artemis POV (phrasing won't be perfect as it's ** an iPhone)

Artemis walked down the streets of some city, she didn't know which, she just wants to get away. Away from the camp and away from him. 'He's just like all the other men. I should've known better! He's no different!'

She walked for blocks before realizing it was night, but she didn't really care. If a man jumped her she would kill them. In fact she somewhat hoped a man would jump her just so she could kill him.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm as she passed a dark alleyway and pulled her in, slamming her against the wall making her slightly dazed. She tried to summon her bow to her but it wouldn't come. The dagger she kept was also missing. A deep, dark voice mutters from in front of her, "looking for this?" A black plate glove covered hand tosses her dagger further into the alley.

She looked at the glove covered hand seeing metal claws on the fingers of the glove. Looking past the glove she saw a man about six and a half feet tall maybe a little taller in full black plate armor with a helmet that resembles a wolf's head without a muzzle. Through the eye holes of the helmet all she saw was darkness. The shoulder pads were covered in sharp looking spikes. "Get off me, monster before I send you to Tartarus myself."

The man chuckled darkly, "I'd like to see you try, Artemis. You'll be coming with me whether you like it or not." Everything around her began to fade to black until all she saw was darkness.

Percy POV  
One week later

Glaring at Epsilon he yelled, "Look what you did! I couldn't find her! I've looked everywhere! She's no where I can find!"

"Good!" Epsilon screamed back, "Now you can be mine and not hers like you were supposed to be!"

"I love Artemis, not you! This is your entire fault!" He yelled as be stormed out of the big house at camp. It was the middle of the night so everyone else was asleep, "I will find her."

Still party of Percy's POV (another week later)

Percy paced back and forth on the beach at camp half blood, talking quietly to himself, "I don't get it. Where could she be? I've searched the entire planet from top to bottom. She isn't dead or the gods would know. She's just... Gone."

"Perhaps you search in the wrong place." A hollow sounding man's voice said from behind him. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"And you are?" Percy asked as he turned around to look at the man. All he saw was the 3D shadow of a large man in plate armor with a falcon shaped helmet. "And... What are you exactly?"

"A friend, an enemy, an ally, any of those. It all depends. I'd be willing to point you in the right direction for the right price."

"Anything as long as it helps me find Artemis."

"Heh... Love will be the end of you, Percy. Or would you prefer Alpha?"

"Alpha"

"Well, Alpha, my price is that you kill her captor for me. He and I have some... scores to settle. Yes I believe that's how mortals say it now."

"Deal now where is she?"

"You'll know soon enough. I'll return in three weeks from tomorrow. Yes, that is the correct day. Three weeks from tomorrow and I will be able to send you and perhaps three other people to... Bah I forget the word." The man muttered different words trying to remember which was correct as he slowly faded into nothing, "Ah, yes. It was the realm." The man's voice dimmed as he faded. Percy was left staring at the spot the shadow had been sitting. He had too many questions to ask and no one to ask them to. He went back to thinking and talking to himself quietly.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send I ideas, even if it's stupid, just please send it, but it has to be PercyXArtemis**


End file.
